Vinny Saves Brian
by LDEJRuff
Summary: This is a fanfic alternate ending I wrote for the Family Guy episode "Christmas Guy".


"Christmas Guy" Alternate Ending

_Vinny Saves Brian_

by LDEJRuff

* * *

**Author's note:** This is an alternate ending I wrote with a thought: What if Vinny were to have saved Brian's life? I hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

After Vinny had distracted the past Stewie, and Stewie stole the time machine return pad, the two met in the "Employees Only" section of the toy store.

"All right," Vinny said. "Whatever you gotta do, do it quick. The other you is in the back changing into a pair of tap shoes, for some reason."

"Excellent," Stewie replied. "Now all I've got to do is set the coordinates to the moment before Brian got killed and I can save him."

"Wait," Vinny cut him off. "You wanted me to distracct the other you so you can save your friend?"

"Yeah," Stewie answered. "Why?"

"Well," Vinny began, "how about you let _me_ save him?"

"What?" Stewie said, surprised. "_You_ want to save Brian?"

"Of course, I do," Vinny replied, shrugging. "I know it's like _Quantum Leap_ and all that jazz, but what the heck. I want to get to know Brian when this is all over. That way, Brian will remember me as his savior."

"You do realize," Stewie began, "that this means my family won't get another dog, which means we will never have met. I'll probably never see you again."

"Don't worry, kid," Vinny assured. "I have an idea in which things might work out."

"You mean," Stewie said, "I might see you again one day?"

Vinny nodded, smiling sadly, before giving Stewie a hug.

"All right, Vinny," Stewie continued. "Get on the return pad. It's ready for you."

"Thanks, kid," Vinny replied.

With that, Stewie let go of Vinny, prepared the return pad and let Vinny get on before he disappeared."

"Good luck, my friend."

* * *

Brian and Stewie were both ready for their street hockey game. Brian was carrying the net while Stewie carried the hockey sticks. The two made their way to the street.

"Okay, Brian," Stewie began, "I'm just putting this out there, but I'm a baby, and only dicks don't let babies win."

Finally, the two were on the road.

"God," Brian said, "look at this day, huh? You know, usually, I'd be sitting inside writing, you'd be working on one of your machines, but here we are enjoying it."

"Yes, it _is_ a nice change of pace," Stewie agreed. Then, he realized, "Oh, wait. I got to go grab my knee pads. I was using them for...for...for this other thing. Anyway, I'll be right back."

Stewie went inside the house while Brian put the net together. Unknown to both of them, however, Vinny had transported near Cleveland's old house. Before he could go any further, Stewie heard the sound of screeching tires. A car was coming, and Brian was in the way. This shocked both Stewie and Vinny, who knew that he had to do something quick.

"Brian," Stewie called, "look out!"

This got Brian's attention. As soon as Brian turned his head in confusion, before the car could hit him, Vinny leapt, pushing Brian out of the way to the other sidewalk, leaving only the net and hockey sticks to be run over. Stewie gasped in surprise and rushed to his now-saved friend.

"Brian, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Brian replied, his eyes closed. "But what the hell's going on here?"

"It's okay, Brian," Vinny said as Brian opened his eyes, looking at him. "I just saved your life."

"Who are you?" Brian asked.

Vinny answered, "The name's Vinny. I just came from the future to prevent your death from happening."

"From the future?" Brian repeated as Vinny got off of him, letting him get up. "How?"

"Stewie's time machine return pad," Vinny answered.

"Oh," Stewie realized. "So _that's_ why you needed my return pad: to save Brian's life."

"You got it, smart guy," Vinny replied. "For the past few months, I was your family's dog. I used to have an owner who died not too long ago. I got over him when I met your family at the pet shop, sensing that they all went through the same feelings like _I_ did."

"Say, you want to go back to the future?" Stewie asked Vinny.

"Nah," Vinny answered. "I think my work there is done. You can send the pad back to where it came from."

Stewie did so, and just like that, the pad disappeared out of that timeline...

* * *

...and transported back into the past Stewie's backpack. Stewie tapped his foot until the pad returned to the backpack as he began to realize.

"Hmmm," he wondered. "Starting to think that guy wasn't a real modeling agent."

The Stewie of this timeline looked on with content, knowing that the mission was a success.

"Good dog, Vinny," he said. "Good dog."

* * *

Back to the sidewalk.

"Wow, Vinny," Brian began. "Thank you for saving my life."

"You're welcome, Brian," Vinny replied. "It's the least a dog can do."

Just then, Vinny started to fade away.

"Vinny?" Stewie noticed.

"What's happening to you?" Brian asked.

"It looks like the timeline where you died no longer exists," Vinny said, also noticing. "Remember me, Brian, and think of me every day. And Merry Christmas."

"Thanks," Brian replied.

Accepting his fate, Vinny raised his arms in the air, looked up at the sky, and shouted, "Georgette, I'm coming home!" With that, Vinny faded out of existance."

"Who the hell is Georgette?" Brian asked Stewie.

"We'll never know," Stewie answered. "Anyway, now that we have no hockey equipment, what do you suppose we do?"

"How about we play in the bakcyard instead?" Brian suggested.

"Good idea," Stewie said. "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

Stewie ran to the backyard as Brian followed, accepting the challenge.

* * *

Christmas day had come, and the entire family was unwrapping their gifts, with Brian, alive and well.

"It's from me, Stewie," Brian said, giving Stewie a present. "Merry Christmas."

Stewie opened the gift. It was a picture of the two of them, with the words "Friends Forever" engraved below the frame.

"Brian," Stewie said. "It's wonderful. Thank you."

"But not as wonderful as the best present of all," Brian assured. "We'll never forget what he did for me that day."

"I just hope he's happy wherever he is now," Stewie also assured. "Thanks for giving him a home to live in."

"You're welcome, Stewie," Brian replied. "It's the best a friend can do."

Brian looked out the window with a smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas, Vinny," he said.

* * *

The End


End file.
